Face Down
by Kluger Geliebter
Summary: Maybe Edawrd was right about him being the bad guy... What do you think Jacob would do if he hit Bella? Let's find out. JacobxBella ish . Songfic.


_Alright.... so I know that this is one of those series that a WHOLE bunch of people like... but I was convinced by my significant other to read them and I actually enjoyed the story... mainly because of the characters. So I wrote an AUish SongFic. I really hope you guys like this one, because I really do._

_Song: Face Down  
Artist: The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Credit: ^^TO THEM^^_

* * *

Jacob and Bella sat alone in Jacob's room as he strummed away at his electric, playing his latest work which he had worked on for quite some time. Bella sat with a smile, tapping her foot to some sort of rhythm hidden in the song. For quite some time she had been Jacob's critique of his musical work, and today he was unveiling his latest jewel, a song that he had been writing for almost three full months. It was beautiful, really it was. Jacob had take an instrument used for rock and actually written lullabies, they filled Bella's head constantly, and Edward always hated it when she hummed them. Edward had been acting strange lately, he wasn't quite himself. Their lives had quieted down quite a bit, and thing should have been perfect, but they weren't. That's why she had been hanging around Jacob lately.

While these thoughts ran through her head her face darkened into a small frown, not unnoticed. He quickly switched his pick into his hand and started playing Bella's favortie of his songs, hoping to put a smile back onto her face.

_"Hey girl you know you drive me crazy  
One look puts the rhythm in my hand  
Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
I see what's going down."_

Bella looked up as she snapped out of her daze and smiled at Jacob. She loved that song, and he knew it. She knew about Jacob's feelings, but she decided that it was better to play oblivious, she didn't want things getting out of hand. Looking carefully over at Jacob she gave him a weak smile and removed her jacket. "It's warm in here." As she took her coat off she brushed a spot on her shoulder and winced, again, not unnoticed.

"What's up with your shoulder?" Jacob set his guitar down and got up out of his chair. He moved over to check on Bella but she pulled away and grabbed her coat.

"I'm fine," she started to put her jacket back on, but hit the spot again and couldn't help but yelp. She sat back down and let her jacket slip off of her shoulder. Tears started to form in the rims of her eyes as she avoided Jacob's concerned look. He rushed over and knelt in front of her, placing and hand on her cheek and moving the neck of her shirt to expose the large purple bruise on her shoulder. Her look became grave as Jacob's face turned from sadness, to confusion, to anger, and then finally, to rage.

He stood and turned from Bella, clenching his fists and drawing tin lines of blood as his nails dug into the skin of his palms. His breathing started to get heavier and then it slowed again, as he visably calmed. "Did he hit you? Did Edward hit you?" He turned to Bella, revealing his tear streaked, anger contorted face.

_Cover up with make up in the mirror  
Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
You cry alone and then he swears he loves you._

"He... he did. But it was my fault!" She grabbed ahold of Jacob's hand and looked up pleadingly at him. "Don't say anything to him please, it was my fault, I made him angry. I was being stupid." She sobbed openly and fell to her knees at Jacob's feet. Gripping hand tighter and tighter, tears fell from both of them into a collective puddle.

_Do you feel like a man  
When you push her around?  
Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Just as Jacob was about to lift Bella back onto her feet the door slammed open, revealing a very angry Edward. He stormed in and grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt, slamming him into the back wall of the apartment. "What do you think you're doing Jacob? Think you're going to come in and be the knight in shining armor? Huh? Think you're gonna save the day by telling me how bad a person I am? I'm keeping her safe! She doesn't even thank me!" His words became growls as he slammed Jacob harder and harder with every question. His momentum was brought to a screeching halt when Jacob grabbed Edward and called upon his innate abilities to push him across the room to slam into the opposite wall and break the nearby window.

He rushed Edward and caught him by the jacket as he tried to evade him. A forceful slam to the floor brought Edward to a stop, only to then be dragged back to his feet, blood trickling down his face from an already healed head wound. "_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect!_" A painful slug to Edward's nose struck the point home. "_Every action in this world will bear a consequence._" Another painful right hand. "_If you wait forever you will surely drown, I see what's going down._" Jacob Looked over at Bella and winced at the pained expression on her face. He gave her an apologetic look and she nodded, turning away from the violent spectacle. Looking back to Edward he saw the his face was equally contorted in rage. "You have no reason to be angry!" Jacob reared his head back and drove it into Edwards face, shattering his nose--if only for a moment--and sending blood flying. "_Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?_" One punch. "_Do you feel better now, as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day, this world's going to end, as your lies crumble down." _Two. "_A new life she has found._"

Edward snapped out with a jab but failed to connect as Jacob threw him across the room and jumped on top of him. Fist rained down one after another onto Edward, and even though they did little damage, the pain was still sufficient. "_One Day She Will Tell You That She Has Had Enough!" _He struck home with on punch that connected painfully with Edwards jaw.

_Face Down in the Dirt  
She Said "This doesn't Hurt"  
Face Down in the Dirt  
She said..._"I'VE FINALLY HAD ENOUGH!"  
Both men looked up to find the room empty.

* * *

**_Hope you all liked it! R&R! And Again... Suggestions! --KLUger_**


End file.
